Currently, many systems have dedicated disaster recovery environments that are available in case of failure. While the disaster recovery environments may be critical for systems that cannot afford downtime, the systems in the disaster recovery environments require a significant amount of resources to maintain. The resources may include hardware, data center space, power, cooling, hardware maintenance costs, etc. Also, the systems in the disaster recovery environment are largely unused and thus represent wasted resources most of the time. For example, a complex enterprise system running business processes may comprise many different components, including web servers, database servers, application servers, etc. The disaster recovery environment for these complex systems would also include many servers, network components, applications and code, which must be maintained so the disaster recovery environment is continuously ready for failover in case of failure of the production environment which is currently running the business processes. This typically includes version control for the applications and code running on the disaster recovery systems to make sure the disaster recovery systems are in synchronization with the systems of the production environment. This often includes time consuming tasks of manually keeping track of application and code versions for the production systems and manually uploading the new versions onto the servers in the disaster recovery systems. Also, the network components of the disaster recovery environment, such as routers and switches, need to be configured and maintained by system administrators. If the disaster recovery environment is not maintained to be in-sync with the production environment, this could result in a non-functional disaster recovery environment or a disaster recovery system that does not provide complete functionality. The constant configuration and maintenance of the disaster recovery systems requires significant time and monetary expenditure for companies that need to have a disaster recovery environment for critical systems, and the companies may get minimal use from their disaster recovery systems since often they are only used in case of a catastrophic disaster of the production system and/or data center site.